Indispensable camarada
by Charlie. HH
Summary: [La resurrección] Mi mejor amigo trt no lo es, porque está muerto; te digo que soy un joven de mala mente. Y que si optas por tomarte esto como si yo no existiese, eres unx mierda. Que tengo una madre, un padre, una hermana, un enamoramiento enajenado, una cabeza enferma y un corazón eventualmente podrido, y nada más. Y nada menos. Y que todo eso está aquí. Y que aquí estoy yo.
1. Punto primero-segundo

Nada de lo reconocible es mío. Y lo no reconocible, pues tampoco mucho.

 _Sé que no debería escribir fics nuevos teniendo en cuenta mi historial y mis cosas pendientes, pero, precisamente, esta es una.  
Esto va dedicado de principio a fin a mi preciosa Abril, una de las mejores personas que me he encontrado aleatoriamente y una de las mejores amigas que he tenido. Te extraño siempre. Ya sabés, chica cursi._

* * *

 _Punto primero: La resurrección (o, como a mí me gusta llamarlo, 'el regreso a Mi Hecatombe Personal')._

Indispensable camarada:

Hace siete años, cuando yo tenía nueve, mi mejor amigo trt me regaló un escorpión. Él decía que era una máquina de matar, pero de mortal no tenía un pelo. Era el escorpión más minúsculo que yo hubiese visto jamás, pero él insistía. Le llamamos Zascandil, porque era un embaucador de arañas y ratas, y, si te acercabas mucho, hacía amago de saltarte a la cara. Descubrí que le gustaban las ratas cuando se comió el hámster de una amiga de mi hermana cuyo nombre ni recuerdo. Lo que hace el tiempo. Al principio, si os soy sincero, me acojonaba bastante. Le examiné con lupa, estudié sus ocho patas, su mogollón de ojos, su cola retorcida y el aguijón puntiagudo. Le construí una especie de edén de arena y rocas que ocupaba un cuarto de mi habitación. Acabé encariñándome del bicho, claro, y es que creció hasta alcanzar unas más que respetables cinco pulgadas de longitud. Creo que Zúper Zeta (le decíamos así o 'ZZ', porque 'Zascandil' era muy largo y 'Zasqui' sonaba a diarrea vomitiva) acabó acostumbrándose a la vida entre humanos, aunque estoy seguro de que nunca se acostumbró a mi madre; si ella se acercaba, él se preparaba para saltar. Claro que, al final, mi madre se espabiló y dejó de acecharle. A ella no le gustaba ZZ; decía que los escorpiones eran la peor mascota que cualquier ser humano podía tener, y se mosqueaba conmigo por dejarle pasearse a sus anchas por mi habitación. Claro, si es que no podía pretender que la dejase metida en la botella en la que Nichrome me la trajo ni en el Edén Lítico de por vida. También se mosqueaba porque Petate (el perro) no podía entrar a la habitación, porque yo no le dejaba; yo sabía que los gatos comían moscas y cucarachas, pero, ¿y si los perros comían escorpiones? ¿Y si pensaba que era crocante y decidía desmenuzarla en muchas porciones para disfrutarlo más tiempo? ¿Y si era venenoso y Petate se moría intoxicado? No, gracias; me aseguré del bienestar de ZZ durante los seis años que vivió, cuidando la salud de Petate de paso.

Pero Zascandil murió. Y, tal vez, me dolió tanto por la reacción en cadena. Por el hecho de que me lo había regalado Nichrome, mi mejor amigo trt. 'Trt', y casi tenía gracia; Zúper Zeta, la reacción en cadena, la vida, Nichrome, su muerte. El hecho de que ya no fuésemos amigos, porque era imposible, porque él ya no conservaba nada, porque se había dejado su vida aquí, con su familia, con ZZ, con Petate y conmigo, y, al mismo tiempo, se lo había llevado todo.

Respiro despacio, porque estoy en mitad del pasillo, frente a la puerta de mi clase, y me doy cuenta de que hay un chaval mirándome desde unos cuantos metros. Al verme pillarle infraganti, sale por patas. Me conoce, a pesar de que yo no a él, y esto sí tiene gracia; hasta hace unos años, eso era completamente al revés. No es que yo fuese un pringado en el instituto o que no tuviese amigos, sino que no llamaba la atención y nunca me había molestado en intentarlo. Conozco a Anna, una de las animadoras, pero por ser amigo de Yoh. Conozco a Hao, uno de los más populares, pero por ser amigo de Nichrome. Y, joder, mierda, no quiero pensar en Nichrome. Porque duele. Duele dentro por la culpa y por el remordimiento, y por pensar qué podría haber hecho y acabar odiándome por no haber hecho nada. Continúo pensando en los populares, o bien porque juegan en el equipo de fútbol, o por el grupo de animadoras, o por ser guapos… Yo no juego a fútbol, no soy animadora, y mucho menos guapo. Antes, dentro del instituto, se me podía clasificar como un chaval normal tirando a conocido: a la gente le gusta la gente que se ríe. Que transmite buenas vibraciones, ¿sabes?

Genial, pues, desde hace año y medio, yo soy todo lo contrario.

Desde aquel entonces, yo había pasado de ser Horo-Horo a 'ese chaval invisible y deprimido que se sienta al fondo de la clase'. Eso no me molesta, porque no necesito que me conozcan ni caer bien a gente que me la sopla, no necesito gente así en mi vida; no lo necesitaba hace dos años, menos ahora. Pero ahora ya no soy 'ese chaval invisible y deprimido que se sienta al fondo de la clase'. Ahora soy 'el chaval desesperado y suicida que acaba de salir de un loquero'.

Sacudo la cabeza dejándome de gilipolleces, me acomodo la mochila sobre el hombro y toco la puerta. Me arrepiento antes de separar los nudillos de la madera, pensando cuán difícil sería hacer pellas hace unos minutos y decidiendo que soy gilipollas por no haberlo pensado antes.

Un chico abre la puerta. Se llama Lyserg, creo (estoy casi seguro), o algo así, y me mira paralizado. Oigo los murmullos, a la gente asomándose, el '¿quién es?' y el 'es Horo-Horo', y me cago en la grandísima puta.

-Hola-el chico parece sentirse violento por haberse quedado como un idiota mirándome, pero me sonríe. Me agrada que se sienta humillado, y me siento mala persona, porque sigue sonriendo.

-Hola-le correspondo, con sonrisa y todo.

-¡Usui!-Lyserg se aparta y se sienta en su pupitre para pasar el relevo al profesor. Éste se detiene frente a mí un segundo, pero lo disimula invitándome a entrar, y yo imagino que ha pensado en si de verdad estoy lo suficientemente loco como para saltarle al cuello nada más acercarse. Tal vez exagero un poco, pero según mi percepción de cómo funciona el mundo, tampoco sería de extrañar:- Me informaron de que hoy estarías de regreso. ¿Cómo te va todo?

¿En serio?

Es decir: ¿EN SERIO, PEDAZO DE UN CAPULLO? ¿No ves la cara que llevo? ¿No ves el aura oscura que sondea cada uno de mis movimientos? ¿No ves lo contento que estoy por estar de regreso y lo divertido que me resulta estar en boca de todos? ¿No ves que hay veinticinco adolescentes cuyas cabezas no da para más que eso, ser adolescente, estudiándome de arriba abajo? ¿No te parece algo inoportuna y prescindible la pregunta, majo?

-Bien-contesto, apretando más el asa de mi mochila.

-Me alegro, me alegro-me palmea el hombro y su compasión se me contagia para con él. No me gusta que me sientan lástima, porque no hay por qué; es mi vida, es lo que hay, es lo que toca, y está bien. Bueno, no, no está bien. Pero el tío me da pena, ahí plantado, sin saber qué hacer, tratando con un adolescente desequilibrado, intentando ser amable-. Ve a sentarte chico.

Asiento y evito mirar a cualquiera. Les oigo. Les oigo callarse, y sé que me miran. No aparto la vista del suelo hasta que hallo el pie de mi pupitre, al fondo de la clase. Como ya he dicho, desde hace diecinueve meses, este es mi sitio. Pero entonces le veo a él.

Le odio.

Le odio muchísimo. Por todo. Por todo, y es egoísta, tal vez, pero él lo es más. Le odio muchísimo más de lo que he odiado a nadie jamás. Más que a mí mismo en este año y medio. O, al menos, lo intento.

Y lo consigo, vamos, un poco. Porque está en mi sitio, al lado de la ventana, como si nada. No le miro, pero, mientras tomo asiento a su lado –no es que no me haya planteado desviarme cagando leches de allí, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero habría sido una actitud demasiado inmadura. Además, ese es mi sitio. Subrayo: actitud inmadura – no puedo evitar preguntarme si se ha sentado allí porque sabía que yo volvía hoy, o si lleva estos últimos tres meses de ausencia por mi parte usurpándome mi pupitre. Tiene un morro que se lo pisa, pero no sé de qué me extraño, como si se tratase de algo nuevo. Ignoro los murmullos que emergen de boca de todos -y que, imagino, intercalan palabras como 'Horo-Horo', 'suicida', 'pirado', 'penoso', y cosas por el estilo- sacando el cuaderno multiusos. Desde MCEUPD (Mi Conversión En Un Pelele Depre), paso de cargar tropecientos cuadernos para nada; en realidad, antes lo hacía por mera cortesía, o algo así, no es que nunca haya sido de los que copian toda la teoría y los apuntes y escuchan atentos y fingiendo interés en cada asignatura. ¿Para qué engañarnos? No es que yo sea un lumbreras, pero tampoco soy taaaan tonto; el quid de la cuestión es que estudios no, gracias. Estoy deseando salir del instituto y currar, o algo: todavía no está muy claro. Y, a pesar de que ya tengo dieciséis, y, legalmente, tengo derecho a largarme de este infierno, mi madre no opina igual. El instituto es, desde el punto en que lo vea, Mi Hecatombe Personal en estado físico, el tormento adolescente concentrado en un territorio espumoso, que rebasa banalidad, gilipollez, hormonas y tortura.

-No permitas que te moleste.

No quiero hacerlo, no quiero que ocurra, pero me pongo frenético al oírle. Es una especie de nerviosismo mezclado con histeria y algo de cólera. Personalmente, no acabo de entenderlo. Porque no se supone que marche así. No se supone que te sientas perturbado e irritable por la persona que… mierda, describirlo es demasiado complicado.

-Ya-mascullo, casi imperceptible, y levanto la cabeza hacia el profesor. Las mesas y sillas chirrían cuando mis lindos compañeritos se giran de golpe. Genial, chicos, fingid que tenéis un mínimo de consideración y que os importa una soberana mierda si os pillo mirándome y cotilleando sobre mí.

Ren, a mi lado, insiste en que mantengamos una conversación:

-No me lo habías dicho.

Me giro, algo mosqueado, porque el hecho de que la segunda oración que te dirige el último amigo que te quedaba y, ya de paso, la última persona que esperabas que te dejase tirado –cosa que (sobra decir, aunque lo diré) ha hecho – sea un reproche desaborido no le gusta a nadie. Entiendo que se está forzando, soltando cualquier comentario mínimamente relevante con tal de hablar. Pero no lo entiendo, o no lo creo, o (y esto me parece lo más probable) no puedo creerlo. No porque sea increíble que me hable, si no por eso exactamente. Dejando de lado quiénes somos, cómo funcionamos, sin involucrar a la persona de por sí; sólo teniendo en cuenta lo que ha hecho, teniendo en cuenta los actos, sólo lo más importante. Me parece increíble que se atreva a dirigirme la palabra.

Él, cuando acaba de escribir algo sobre las enfermedades infecciosas de las que habla el profesor, me corresponde, girando el rostro; y es raro, pero tiene la misma cara de siempre y, aun así, me resulta imposible verlo como siempre. Sin más, dejo de estar enfadado, porque quiero creer que de verdad siente eso, que de verdad lo entiende, que por eso me mira así. Luego, cuando me doy cuenta de lo dócil, maleable, sumiso, penoso y asquerosamente manipulable que soy, me cabreo conmigo mismo. Pero estoy tan acostumbrado que se me pasa deprisa.

-¿El qué?

Él mira un momento al profesor y luego continúa copiando.

-Que volvías.

-Ya.

No va a dejarlo pasar y yo casi -casi- lo agradezco:

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-Veo que estar en un manicomio no te ha curado el dislate crónico-se mofa, sin mirarme.

-Curan a maníacos, no a memos.

-No sé si preocuparme más por verte asumir que eres idiota o por oírte llamarte maníaco.

-Deja de fingir que te importa comportándote tan condescendiente y te desharás de la incertidumbre. La pena no te trata nada bien, Tao.

Me sale solo. Estoy a la defensiva por cualquier tontería. Y, desde MCEUPD, casi siento que soy bipolar. No bipolar del estilo un día estoy eufórico por ver volar a una mosca y al siguiente se me cae un pelo y ya me odio a mí mismo y quiero morir (no es un ejemplo muy labrado, tómatelo como una bromilla), sino esa parodia de bipolaridad más superficial con la que la gente siempre se identifica. Puedo mosquearme en un momento, como también puedo quedarme trabado en mis pensamientos, acabando agotado en unos pocos minutos; volviendo a cubrirme en melancolía, enfermizamente cómodo en la sensación de no poder hacer nada, de estar agotado y haberlo intentado todo, resignándome, dándome asco, egoístamente.

A veces, pienso en que Nichrome aplaudiría todos mis juegos de palabras, que entendería la sátira que ahora une con hilos mi vida, mis reflexiones, mis hipótesis, mis teorías y mis delirios.

Ren me mira, y veo que eso no le ha gustado. Una de las cosas que más me mosquea de él es que me acuse de haber cambiado cuando él también lo ha hecho. Y él, encima, sin razón. ¡Yo cambié porque vi morir a mi mejor amigo trt! ¡Cambié porque me quedé jodidamente solo, porque me abandonó, porque es injusto! Sé que pensar eso es egoísta. Sé que es egoísta pensar en mí mismo cuando es Nichrome el que está muerto, y sé que es egoísta pretender que alguien venga a rescatarme de toda la mierda cuando estoy tan hundido en ella que prácticamente he desaparecido. Durante un mes, e incluso dos, cuando la pena era insoportable y yo llamaba la atención por ser un muchacho con la convicción de seguir con su vida a pesar de la putada que acababa de interponerse en mi camino, gente que casi no conocía y gente que conocía de muy poco me apoyó, se acordó de mí y me preguntó si estaba bien. Claro, unas semanas más tarde, después de haber superado la conmoción, a nadie pareció interesarle ya mi bienestar; con el pasar del tiempo veía la cara aburrida de mis más allegados, como diciendo 'supéralo ya, Horo'. Pero Ren no. Ren se quedó conmigo, me apoyó todo el rato y no se quejó de que estuviese estancado en la muerte de mi amigo de por vida, a pesar de las condiciones que nos rodeaban. Ren no tiene razones para haberse vuelto así, tan apestosamente condescendiente. Tan… mierda, sí que tiene razones: yo. Sólo es condescendiente conmigo, se comporta como si yo fuese un cachorro maltratado y moribundo por el cual uno no puede sentir más que pena. Entiendo que sienta culpa. Me lo ha explicado. A gritos, discutiendo, de mala manera, sin decirlo pero dejándolo muy claro. Pero que yo sea un jodido imbécil desmoralizado cuyo único foco de desahogo sea mi enamoramiento hacia él, mi único amigo, no es su culpa. Y odio que se sienta responsable, que quiera hacerse cargo, cuando no le corresponde. Tiene que ver con él, sí, pero no es su problema; el problema es mío. Yo lo incubé, está dentro de mí, y sé que él no lo quiere, y pide perdón por eso. Y _no tienes que sentirte responsable, Ren, no es asunto tuyo_ y _es mi culpa, mi culpa, maldita sea_ y _pero es mío, yo lo cuido, yo lo quiero, nadie te está pidiendo nada_. Y no poder evitar pensar que todo sería mejor si hubiese cerrado el pico, si no hubiese sido débil creyendo ser valiente, si no hubiese cedido a arriesgarme, si le mantuviese conmigo.

-Sabes que sí me importa.

Me derrite. Es horrible, porque lo consigue con cinco palabras; la oración más simple del mundo, y, a la vez... Sé que, siendo Ren como es Ren, cuesta más decirlo que oírlo. Y eso hace que me derrita todavía más. En lo relativo a Ren, yo sé que la culpa de su comportamiento es mía. En primer lugar, porque en vez de mantener la boca cerrada como debí haber hecho (acabo de hablar de eso), me doblegué y cedí a hacerle saber cómo y cuánto le sentía. Y él actuó tan como es, tan predecible, que no sé cómo no lo vi venir. Se calló. No dijo nada, sólo 'entiendo'. Sólo lo entendió, sin inmutarse, sin indagar, sin preguntar nada en lo absoluto, sin mostrar un mínimo de interés, dejándome claro que yo ya le era indiferente, que nuestra amistad lo era, que se había acabado. Pero luego regresó, casi dos meses sin vernos, volvió a dirigirme la palabra, diciendo querer ayudarme. ¡Ayudarme!, ¡ayudarme cuando yo me habría conformado con que no se hubiese apartado!, ¡ayudarme cuando yo habría sido enormemente feliz si tan solo se hubiese quedado! Contagiado de culpa, pretendió tenderme una mano que él creía verosímil y yo tan sólo podía describir como repugnante.

Claro, el chico, acostumbrado a ser primordial en su familia, un muchachito de alta cuna cuya apariencia, vocablo y modales (cuando no está conmigo, al menos) son impecables… es comprensible que infravalore mi amor propio, mi sanidad mental y subestime cuánto le quiero y lo prescindible que es en mi vida.

No es posible subestimar cuánto le quiero. Tampoco es prescindible en mi vida.

Bueno, lo mismo pensaba de Nichrome, y mira…

Y entonces empieza. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_. Me da miedo. Desde Nichrome me da miedo imaginar lo rápido que puede morir una persona, al igual que él. Me da miedo tomar consciencia de lo débil que es la vida de un ser humano, lo frágil y vulnerable. _No pienses en eso, Horo, mierda, no pienses_.

-Pues tienes una forma realmente franca y admirable de demostrarlo-contesto, sin mirarle, intentando sonar todo lo sarcástico y lo menos endeble posible.

Me ocurre mucho eso, que los sentimientos se mezclen y al final esto parezca una ensalada bien sazonada. Y siempre es en el mismo recorrido, extenuante y agotador; tropiezo, saña, desconsuelo, pifia, culpa, ignominia, afrenta, odio, saña, desconsuelo. Tropiezo, saña, desconsuelo, y volvemos a empezar.

Y, de un momento a otro, me cuesta horrores continuar con la saña y la cosa gira hacia el desconsuelo. La saña sale cuando me siento débil, ya lo he notado; cuando debo enfrentarme a situaciones complicadas con las que no quiero lidiar, y la sucede, inevitablemente, la pena existencial de saberme tan injusto como para desahogarme con cualquiera que esté en mi punto de mira. Y lo peor de todo, es que ese _cualquiera_ , en este momento, es Ren:

-Lo siento-me disculpo, de corazón, hundiéndome un poco en la silla, porque él es una de esas personas con las que, por mucho que lo intente, no soporto enfadarme-. Estoy siendo un cabronazo injusto, y…

-No te disculpes-me interrumpe, apartando la vista-. Tienes razón. No estás siendo para nada injusto.

-Ren…

-Sé que…-vuelve a interrumpirme y suelta aire pesado, echándose hacia atrás en su pupitre. Me mira un momento y luego agacha la mirada- Hablamos en el recreo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

 _Punto segundo: La razón que te demora (visor de un pseudosuicida)._

Indispensable camarada:

Es como la marea. Es como si fueses a la deriva. Te sientes roto, quebrado y te das cuenta de que estás llorando. Quieres morirte y piensas que tal vez estés muerto, pero no lo estás. Piensas que eres imbécil, porque los muertos no sienten. Los muertos están acabados, y tú aún sientes la pena. Sientes la marea.

A veces calma. A veces calma y casi te olvidas de ella; hay momentos, cuando miras a la familia y te fijas en lo mejor de ellos, o el viento sopla tan fuerte que te empuja, fuerte pero no necesariamente frío, haciéndote de guía, o piensas que sí hay soluciones, que sólo hay que esforzarse, lo olvidas. Olvidas las mareas, el subibaja, el vaivén y la pérdida. Así lo sientes.

Pero a veces…

Después de MCEUPD, después de aquel veintidós de octubre, me convertí en un rompeolas situado en medio de la nada; en una tormenta marina muy lejos de la costa, que se reflejaba en mi entorno, en mi ciudad, en mi casa, en mi escuela. Se reflejaba en mí como una agitación constante; el agobio; el enfado; la tristeza; la autocompasión detestada, la rabia por continuar víctima de ella; el odio, hacia mí y hacia los demás; el odio; hacía mí por odiarlos y hacia ellos por ser como eran, el odio. Había ocasiones en las que creía detestarlo todo. Había momentos en que la situación no tenía nada de gracia, había temporadas en las que nada conseguía animarme; vivía sintiéndome apagado, completamente agotado, sin ganas de estar, ni allí ni en ningún lado; vivía sintiéndome ir, sin esperar nada, como si ya no cupiera opción, como si estuviese demasiado hundido, demasiado apagado para que la suerte, el destino, Dios o lo que quiera que sea que decidiese intervenir pudiese hacerlo. Ni siquiera esa esperanza, tan repartida, tan cotidiana, tan expandida, donde muchos se refugiaban intentando salir adelante. Creer por creer no era una opción, no me infundía nada.

Estaba completamente perdido… Pero claro, soy adolescente.

Siempre intervenía eso y yo acababa peor. Detestar la adolescencia, cuando eres adolescente. Detestar actitudes externas, cuando te rodean, e imitas muchas de ellas pero de modo diferente, porque derivan de lagunas con reacciones profundamente similares. Si sabes a lo que me refiero, eres genial. Detestar ese egocentrismo, ese egoísmo, el rechazo continuo y la aceptación-la apreciación-hipócrita y conveniente, los mecanismos de autodefensa y las actitudes, el poco pensamiento, la poca meditación, el poco utilizar la puta cabeza más que para pensar en cómo destacar en algo.

Porque al final, todos (y no sólo los adolescentes; toda la gente, todas las personas) es lo que buscamos. Aunque esa es otra: ¿qué pasa si no sabes en qué quieres destacar? ¿Qué pasa si no sabes qué te gustaría que ocurriese con tu vida?

Esa es, probablemente, una de las cuestiones esenciales en este momento. Sé lo que me gustaría que ocurriese en mi vida, o lo sabía antes. Antes soñaba con cosas cursis, en realidad: que todo se arreglase; con superar la muerte de mi mejor amigo trt, con decirle a Ren lo que sentía y –vale, quería que me correspondiese, pero con esto me conformaba: – que él se quedase perplejo un momento, pero que comprendiese que, por sobre todas las cosas, lo último que quería era que se alejase y por tanto insistiese en seguir siendo amigos, a pesar de que no sería igual por mi estupidez. Que cambiase, pero no que se acabase, y que yo pudiese seguir cerca de él. Algo penoso, en realidad. Vale, muy penosos, pero ¿qué importa?, era lo que pensaba que me haría sentir bien. Ya lo solucionaría más tarde. Pero todo salió al revés. Todo. Y toda la bruma, toda la ceniza y el polvo de asuntos no resueltos con el mundo y mi existencia salieron a flote, engulléndome, conspirando contra mí para derribarme y deshacerme, como un jodido complot donde el único que no había sido avisado era yo, por supuesto, el capitán de las sensaciones opositoras.

A día de hoy, pensar en lo que me gustaría es tan complicado como mantenerse despierto en la clase de historia. Me gusta historia, pero esta profesora es un muermo, y habla cada vez más lento. Creo que chochea, y mi aprecio va decayendo simultáneamente habla. Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, sigo sin saber qué hacer.

Ren se estira hacia detrás y yo me encojo en poco, evitando que me golpee con el brazo o algo así. Y luego me mira ceñudo por mi actitud, y me doy cuenta de que parece que tengo miedo a que me toque, y me siento algo imbécil.

Vuelvo la vista al cuaderno, molesto, pensando en si debería replicar algo, dar una explicación, resignándome según pasan los segundos.

-Va a tocar. Recoge tus cosas deprisa y sube a la azotea.

Efectivamente, el timbre suena, y no me extraña. Ren siempre parece controlarlo todo, como si fuese omnipresente, lo que también le ocasiona inconvenientes; porque no lo es, y tampoco omnipotente, y tampoco puede influenciar en cosas que, simplemente, están ahí, fuera de su manaza, de su necesidad de ordenarlas y domesticarlas y colocarlas porque, cuando, donde y como está mejor, según él.

Obediente, sin tener otra opción, o sintiéndome así, recojo y salgo de clase. Pero lo hago despacio, esperando a que todos los alumnos salgan, demorando la tarea a pesar de sólo tener un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que guardar, despidiéndome de la maestra con cordialidad y viéndola sonreír gritándome que igualmente, tras pedirme que le repitiese tres veces. No quería cruzarme a nadie, no quería esto. Sabía que mi regreso sería un cotilleo bastante jugoso, dado que me había vuelto un fenómeno en la comunidad, y no me apetecía nada. Me dirigí a las escaleras, entreteniéndome regalando miradas retadoras a todos los que paraban a fijarse en mí, ya fuese mirando, señalando o cuchicheando. DETESTO A LOS MALDITOS ADOLESCENTES, JODER. ¿Qué demonios tengo yo que ver con ellos? ¿Por qué demonios se meten, por qué hablan de mi vida como si fuese pública y reparten mis vivencias como si de correo se tratase? ¿Tan aburridas son sus vidas?, ¿tan poca cosa?, ¿tan ansiosos de problemas, de una existencia mediocre, de limitarse a estar? ¿Por qué me sorprendía, si ellos no tenían absolutamente nada?

Incluso yo tenía más que ellos. Que todos ellos. Yo lo tenía claro, pero no creía que ellos también lo hiciesen. Tal vez ellos lo viesen al revés. Tal vez ellos pudiesen conformarse con lo que yo no pude.

Ya en la última escalera, delante de la puerta metálica, me permito coger aire profundo, infundándome valor a mí mismo, como había hecho antes de entrar a clase.

Ren se gira cuando me oye llegar, y yo me doy la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. Está de pie, justo donde siempre nos sentábamos, y me acerco.

-Pensé que no vendrías-reprocha, y me parece más agradecido que enfadado.

-Estoy aquí.

Él asiente, volviendo la vista al recreo, donde estaba antes de mi llegada. Me mantengo alerta unos segundos, a la espera, pero deduzco por su actitud que no dará el primer paso.

-¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto, tomando asiento en mi sitio, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla de cemento que hace de pared maciza, de espaldas a donde dirige su mirada.

-Quería que hablásemos-explica, sentándose tras titubear unos segundos.

-¿Sobre qué?-le aliento a soltarlo, dejando mi mochila a un lado. Pero él guarda silencio, sin mediar palabra, y cuando le miro él también me mira, con una expresión rara:

-¿Cómo que 'sobre qué'?-inquiere, pareciendo sorprendido por mi actitud. Pero es evidente que no busca una respuesta, así que espero a que acabe de hablar:- ¡Hace casi dos meses que no nos vemos, Horokeu, dos jodidos meses, y la última vez que nos vimos acabamos peleando! ¿Es necesario que te lo explique todo?

-Es que no lo entiendo, Ren-confieso, algo molesto por el tono que emplea.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-inquiere él, ahora más serio y atento que alterado.

Sé lo que no entiendo, pero tal vez el problema, la manera de entenderlo, sea haciéndoselo entender a él. Tal vez, el que no percibe las cosas de manera objetiva es él. Tal vez, así sea más simple. Tal vez, sólo por esta vez, yo tenga algo de razón y mi planteamiento sea el mejor modo para salir adelante.

-¿Sabes?, me parece que el que no entiende cómo funciona la movida eres tú-confieso, y él frunce el ceño, esperando a que continúe, y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que no sé las palabras cuyo apoyo será necesario-… No… Mira, no quiero nada de esto, y sé que tú tampoco. Ya no hace falta que nos andemos preocupando por estas gilipolleces, ¿vale?, hay que superar…

-¿Superar que hayas intentado suicidarte? ¿Superar que hayas atentado contra tu propia vida, Horokeu?-exige él, de pronto muy enfadado, y siento la necesidad de suspirar, porque no me comprende.

-¿Volvemos con eso? ¿Por qué siempre sacas el mismo jodido tema?-exijo, a la defensiva- Mira, Ren, en serio, no sé por qué si te molesto tanto insistes en…

-Eres mi amigo-me interrumpe, con voz seca, como si marcase el punto y final tras la última palabra, como si fuese indiscutible o primordial, como si estuviese claro. Y no puedo evitar soltar una risa, más cansada que otra cosa, porque es un chiste, pero es uno de muy mal gusto.

-No-le discuto. Hay algo que me pica en los ojos y me cuesta pestañear, los párpados deslizándose con dificultad por la superficie ocular casi seca, y me los froto para paliar la incomodidad y también con algo de miedo de acabar llorando por ello. Luego, le miro:-. Tú y yo no somos amigos desde hace meses, Ren, lo sabes. Y está bien-le repito, y no sé ya cuántas veces lo habré dicho-, en serio, lo entiendo. No es nec…

-Sé que no me porté bien-me interrumpe, como si quisiese convencerme de que nuestra amistad continúa firme, uniéndonos con lazos cálidos y abstractos-. Sé que reaccioné mal cuando…

-No-le interrumpo esta vez, cogiendo aire-. Acabo de decirte que lo entiendo. No tiene importancia. Yo probablemente habría reaccionado igual ante una situación parecida, así que…

-Tú no me habrías dejado tirado-replica, sin dar tregua, y me mosquea tanto que, aunque le veo abrir la boca para replicar algo, me adelanto alzando la voz:

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Ren?, ¿qué?-me mira y, por primera vez, parece no tener pensado interrumpirme- ¿Qué demonios estás buscando? ¿Quieres que te diga que sí, que todo esto es tu culpa? ¿Tan importante te crees?, ¿tan importante quieres ser para mí, como para que todo problema mío gire en torno tuyo? ¡No puedes hacerte cargo de mí, ya te lo he dicho, así que deja de intentar algo que…! ¿Por qué demonios me haces creer que te importo una soberana mierda si siempre acabas largándote cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas? ¿Por qué demonios insistes en que seamos amigos si ya ni siquiera podemos hablar sin acabar enfadados?-me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando, pero no me importa. Él está muy serio, mirándome con expresión casi pétrea, como si se encontrase en un trance de análisis sobre mis argumentaciones para discutirlas más tarde- ¡Olvídame!, ¿de acuerdo?-arruga ligeramente el entrecejo, pero continúa callado-, ¡olvídalo! Olvídalo todo. Olvida que fuimos amigos y todo lo que te dije, olvídate de mí, Ren, y todo será más fácil. No tienes que lidiar con la maldita culpa, mierda, es mi vida, es mi problema, no puedes meterte sin más.

-Estoy metido-habla entonces, muy serio.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada para ello-comienzo a hablar bajito, y es un contraste drástico a momentos antes, porque hay algo que crece en mí y se estira, presiona estrujándose, porque a pesar de detestarle por eso, el hecho de que Ren continúe preocupándose por mí me hace inevitablemente feliz. Me llena de una sensación hormigueante y esponjosa, pero se suma a la opresión y la aspereza, una mezcla demasiado conocida, demasiado relacionada con la pena. Me inclino un poco, cogiendo aire, y me acerco, evitando tocarle a pesar de que nuestras rodillas casi se rozan. Vuelvo a hablarle en ese tono bajo y algo húmedo y arrugado, como gastado, que da la impresión de salir muy dentro-. Es mi culpa, Ren, y lo siento. Pero ni tú ni yo podemos controlar esto, en serio. Así que, por favor, olvídalo. Ignórame, no te dirijas a mí, no me mires, no hace falta. No… tienes que tratar conmigo por pena o compasión, Ren, en serio; odio que insistas por lástima, cuando…

-¿Tan poca cosa…?-parece que algo estalla y se expande dentro él, algo cuya onda expansiva consiste en esa consulta de tres palabras. Pero controla el impacto deprisa y arremete, con un tono demasiado frío, demasiado insensible, inmutable, un tono que nunca me ha gustado, mucho menos cuando lo emplea contra mí:- ¿Tan poco te quieres como para pensar que me dirijo a ti única y exclusivamente por pena? ¿Tanto te autocompadeces? ¡No me interrumpas! ¿Por qué insistes en que lo hago por compasión? ¿Por qué insistes en creer que no me import...

-¡PORQUE SÉ QUE NO TE IMPORTO!, ¡PORQUE TE CONOZCO Y NO LO HACES PORQUE SEAS MI AMIGO! ¡PORQUE CUANDO ERAS MI AMIGO ME DEJASTE TIRADO POR HABERME ENAMORADO DE TI, REN, Y ERAS MI AMIGO!-le escupo, poniéndome de pie, ya cansado, impotente, como cada vez que discutimos, agotado de que no entre en razón, de que no se ponga en mi lugar y lo vea como yo quiero que lo haga-¿Qué demonios va a importarte ahora, que ya no soy ni eso?

-¿Vas a irte, sin más? ¿Vas a huir?-me reta, siguiendo mis pasos

-¿A huir?-muerdo el anzuelo, aun sabiéndolo, girándome para verle. Estoy tan, tan jodidamente enfadado, sintiéndome tan, pero tan pequeño, tan imposibilitado. Tragándome las ganas de llorar o partirle la cara a puñetazos o ambas junto a una cantidad de saliva considerable, me lubrico la garganta para contestar:-¡No pienso malgastar un segundo más en esta mierda, Ren, porque no ayuda a nadie; ni a ti ni a mí, porque ninguno vamos a ceder! Si tú te entretienes haciendo del buen samaritano que ayuda a los chicos que no saben lidiar con su puta vida, búscate a otro mamón que te haga de conejillo de indias. Yo estoy harto.

-¿Si piensas eso, cómo es que estás tan lamentablemente enamorado de mí, Horokeu? ¿No te avergüenzas de ti mismo? -suelta, de pronto, en tono burlón y claras intención de hacer daño- ¿Cómo demonios pretendes que alguien te quiera si ni siquiera te gustas a ti mismo, si vas por ahí como una mosquita muerta?

Hay algo, entonces, que se remueve. Es algo que todos guardamos dentro, sin saberlo en un principio y que luego pulimos según pasan los años, decidiendo qué es lo que es según nuestros valores. Es algo tenso y firme, a pesar de no sentirlo, algo que marca la línea de lo que está bien y lo que no. Y es eso lo que se remueve, en mi estómago, creo que empieza, o tal vez en el pecho. Y hay una corriente, una corriente helada como un aguanieve que me recorre de pies a cabeza, que me hiela y casi me hace temblar, y él ha traspasado la línea y no quiero creer que lo haya hecho pero está hecho y ha sido él y después de todo ¿sabes qué?, que está bien. Que se acabó. Que me estoy helando, que me vuelvo húmedo y laxo pero está bien, porque ¿qué esperaba?, ¿acabar con un abrazo, acaso?, ¿acabar con la esperanza de arreglarlo en algún momento? Siento ganas de llorar, porque eso ha sido un golpe bajo, algo innecesario y que él ha soltado sin más, riéndose de mí, burlándose de mí, comportándose como un auténtico capullo, jugando a costa de mi situación por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo, sólo para defenderse, para no quedarse como un estúpido sin saber qué decir.

Entro al edificio cerrando la puerta de un portazo y echo a correr, agobiado, sintiéndome al borde, al borde de todo, dejándolo atrás, a medio camino hacia una disculpa.

* * *

 _Aclaro que es un longfic, y que cada capítulo contará de de dos a cuatro puntos, dependiendo de la longitud de cada uno._

 _Graaaacias por leer._


	2. Punto tercero-cuarto-quinto

_Punto_ _tercero_ _:_ _Si ya no puedo más con este fardo  
(Y éstos que van conmigo se miran y preguntan  
¿De qué fardo nos habla?)_

Indispensable camarada:

Todo es como una rueda, sólo hace falta ser lo suficientemente listo como para encontrar el mecanismo para levantarla del suelo y hacerla girar. Hay ocasiones, todo sea dicho, en las que la rueda es lista por sí misma, no espera por nadie, y echa a rodar sola, buscando su propio final. Por muy lista que sea, no deja de ser una rueda. Pero eso no viene al caso.

El último loquero era simpático, y ya. No es mucho pero es algo. Ya no recibo tratamiento, porque son caros. Sólo por eso, no por mis insistentes quejas; no porque importe una mierda que sea mi mente con la que juegan, y mucho menos porque importe una mierda lo que ella piensa. Sin contar los loqueros que me trataban en el loquero, este es el cuarto. ¿Que por qué cuatro loqueros cuando mi único problema es estar triste? Habla con mi madre; tiene un monólogo preparado para cualquiera que se atreva a opinar sobre la crianza de sus hijos.

Respecto a esto, debo decir dos cosas: los loqueros y el loquero son para locos. Y yo estoy muy cuerdo. Bastante más que mucha de la gente con la que te cruzas a diario, me atrevería a decir. Tal vez incluso más que tú, camarada. Pero mi madre (y esta es la segunda cosa) está desesperada. Y yo (vale, son tres cosas) lo entiendo.

Dejando lo mejor para el final, empecemos con mi madre (apláudeme la humildad, anda).

-Desde hace algún tiempo después de MCEUPD comprendí que la única forma de ser libre es estando solo; se lo comenté a Ren y él ya lo había pensado. Te invito a que nos contradigas si estás en desacuerdo (me lo tomaría como un favor personal. Te debería una. Por favor, encuentra otra manera). De este modo, si yo decidiese irme a vivir bajo un puente a rememorar mis escasas vivencias durante siete días y siete noches, ¿quién me lo impediría? Si yo decidiese bailar desnudo, y cantar a gritos, y no comerme las lentejas, ¿quién me lo impediría? Si yo decidiese saltar al mar y no volver a subir, ¿quién me lo impediría? -Pero, a pesar de que desde hacía diecinueve me sentía así, solo e incomprendido, resulta que fuera de mi mente, para mi desgracia, nunca era independiente. Y siendo sinceros, hay pocas cosas que desee más que eso. Si lo has vivido, lo entenderás. Y si no lo has hecho, tómate la molestia de intentarlo [En serio; tal vez llego un poco tarde, pero aún así: si no vas a comprenderlo, si ni siquiera vas a intentarlo, piérdete. Si sólo buscas leer mi vida por el morbo de saber de la vida de alguien, piérdete. Si aún no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho ni te has parado a pensarlo un momento más del estipulado, piérdete. Sin malos rollos, en plan bien. Es por ti, para que no pierdas tu preciado tiempo intentando descifrar códigos demasiado complejos para alguien de tus capacidades, chiflado].

(Como te habrás dado cuenta, finalmente comenzaré hablando de mí:)

El punto es este: tienes una mente, una mente pensante y que, en determinado momento, comienza a funcionar _mal_. La gente se aleja, ya no te conocen. Y en realidad, a grandes rasgos, te da bastante igual; del mismo modo en que ellos son incapaces de tolerar tu mala mente, ella es incapaz de tolerarles a ellos. No digo que no pese, pero el cambio es probablemente mucho menos trágico de lo que habría pensado tu antigua mente. Ellos no se alejan de pronto, no se dan cuenta de pronto. Pero comienzan a notarlo, con el paso de las semanas. Resulta que tu mala mente, simultáneamente a las mentes de la gente, se da cuenta de que tampoco le apetece estar allí, con ellos, como solía apetecerle a tu antigua mente. Pasa el tiempo, no es culpa de nadie, te quedas solo con tu mente. Ella sabe, te abre los ojos, te deja pensar, te enseña cosas que antes no habías visto (no son cosas buenas, tampoco cosas malas. Sólo son las cosas tal cual las enfoca ella, sólo son las cosas que ella te convierte en verdaderas). Pero la gente habla, dicen que has cambiado, tu madre te mira, no entiende qué te pasa, el mundo gira y qué vas a hacer, si ya has abierto la mente. Cambias.

Al principio no fue duro del todo, esto de la mala mente. Cuando comenzó a abrirse yo tenía unos trece o catorce años, y a Nichrome a mi lado; él no comprendía mis inquietudes porque no las compartía y tal vez muchas de estas cosas que a mí se me pasaban por la cabeza son difíciles de asimilar, aún más cuando apenas empiezas a ser adolescente, pero lo intentaba. Me pedía argumentos, explicaciones y a base de discutir y debatir, él comenzó a desarrollar una mala mente también.

La verdad, esa fue una de nuestras mejores épocas. Éramos aún más críos que ahora y comenzábamos a abrir los ojos, a desarrollar valores e ideales compartidos y a intentar convencer al otro cuando no lo eran tanto. Comenzábamos a plantearnos cuestiones a las cuales otras mentes no llegaban y a las cuales las buenas mentes ya se habían planteado hacía mucho. Estábamos descontentos con todo: con cómo funcionaba todo, con cómo se manipulaba todo, con cómo todo nos manipulaba, con toda la sociedad, con todo el mundo. Ésto último nos llevó más tiempo de interiorizar que cualquier otra cosa, porque era confuso; porque nosotros sabíamos que un sujeto exclusivo no era malo, que cada persona tenía millones de vitudes, que el problema era la _gente_. La masa (porque, como una rueda, una masa sólo cumple su función, que es ser moldeada).

Estábamos frustrados con lo que nos rodeaba, comenzamos a sentirnos solos (solos solos, cada cual, sólo que solos acompañados por el otro), comenzamos a sentir asco y tristeza, y creo que ese fue el punto más contundente en el desarrollo de nuestras personas. Nos dábamos cuenta de cosas, cosas feas; nos cabreó tener que asumir un papel estipulado, tener que seguir la corriente, cumpliendo con lo que pretenden que cumplamos, sin otras posibilidades, sin tener salida, sólo por haber nacido humano en este mundo (y no te hablo de nacer cerdo o vaca, criado a macroescala en un matadero, o gallina ponedora, o de nacer león o delfín o panda, o cualquier otro bicho que te caiga bien); nos indignó que nos vendiesen la libertad en todas sus facetas, cuando nos dábamos cuenta de que simplemente éramos números cuyo único fin era consumir y producir desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, y que el resto, lo que conforma nuestra vida, es puro relleno para mantenernos ocupados, idiotas y sumisos - Lo de la libertad es complicado. Te lo decía antes, con lo de estar solo, pero no me refiero a eso ahora; ¿nunca has sentido que todas las posibilidades que tienes de hacer algo las tienes porque te las han puesto ahí? ¿Que nunca vas a hacer algo que se salga de lo que se sabe que vas a hacer, porque no tienes opción? ¿Que cada paso que das en tu vida está estipulado a causa de la forma de vivir que hemos desarrollado, que nada es exclusivo? No creo que me esté explicando muy bien. De todos modos, te hablaré de esto más adelante; es de las cosas que más me amargan.

(Teniendo esto en cuenta, supongo que también es un respetable concepto de libertad el de aquel que no cumple los patrones, el de aquel que marca la diferencia.)

Intenté volver atrás, aunque ahora me avergüenzo de sólo pensarlo, cuando con trece o catorce comencé a inquietarme por cosas que, creía, nadie más comprendía. También me avergüenzo al pensar que simplemente acabé desistiendo a causa de no parar de tropezar en mis vanos intentos. Era todo más fácil. Era más simple. Era unidimensional, y muchas veces no sé si todo era así realmente, si era así porque yo era más pequeño, o si sólo lo recuerdo así. Cuando comencé a sentirme triste y a cebarme inconscientemente en el sentimiento de incomprensión, quise dejarlo. Quise volver a ser como los demás, a conformarme con lo que nos venden y vivir la vida sin abir la mente. Pero esto tampoco duró mucho; gracias a que, como me había prometido y como siempre había hecho, Nichrome estuvo ahí; notó el cambio, se mantuvo a mi lado sin proceder durante un tiempo, y cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto lo hizo con tranquilidad y paciencia, sin exigir nada, pidiéndome explicaciones y buscando comprenderme de verdad. Me costó lo mío darme a entender, incluso siendo él con quien hablaba, por el hecho de que nunca he sido muy bueno explicándome, aún menos en sentido emocional, sumado a que ni siquiera yo entendía del todo por qué había comenzado a pensar así y por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo; intenté hablarle de mi tristeza y de mi rabia y de las cosas que no entendía y de las cosas que había descubierto. Y, como demostró a lo largo de toda su vida, Nichrome fue el mejor amigo (trt) del universo; como ya he dicho, al principio él no entendía, principalmente porque yo no me sentía del todo dispuesto ni capacitado para expresar todas las cosas que bullían de mi (desde entonces mala) mente, y solía darle largas, pretendiendo que no ocurría nada. Él no me dejaba quieto. No me presionaba tanto como para resultar agobiante, pero sí lo suficiente como para que no me olvidase de que seguía a mi lado y que tenía una cuenta pendiente con él. Según pasó el tiempo (unas semanas, un par de meses, no sabría decirte cuánto con certeza), comencé a sentirme más cómodo con esos pensamientos, más conocedor y comprensor de mis nuevas ideas, y fui capaz de compartirlas con él. Fue poco a poco; él procesaba, pedía detalles -que muchas veces yo no sabía dar, y para intentar explicame inventaba analogías que complicaban más la tarea (cosa que, como podras ver, no ha cambiado mucho)-, se lo pensaba un rato, porque con la poca cantidad de datos que le daba entonces era complicado seguirme el hilo, pero él lo hacía de todos modos.

Empezó a tener una mala mente también; comenzando mucho más lentamente que yo pero, gracias al hecho de que compartía su vida con alguien de mala mente también, el proceso de evolución, aceptación y confort fue mucho más rápido que el mío. Y fue genial. A pesar de que nos sentíamos como la mierda y que convivíamos con la frustración, nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos sentíamos, en gran parte, superiores a lo que nos rodeaba.

Fue nuestra época. Corta, deprimente, liberadora y nuestra. Pero acabó. Nichrome murió, me dejó, fin. Y, joder, cómo costó lidiar con esta mala mente. Me quedé solo. Del todo. Ya no estaba solo acompañado.

El problema es que, aunque probablemente no seas el único con una mala mente, la mayoría, y más los jodidos adolescentes, no la tienen. El problema es que nadie comprende, te has quedado solo, pero, como decía antes, fuera de ti resulta que sigue habiendo gente. Resulta que a nadie le importa un comino lo que te esté pasando, continúan con sus vidas y pretenden que tú hagas lo mismo. Mi madre actuó como (por no decir que fue o se convirtió en) uno de esos.

En cuanto a ella, recuerdo que cuando mi hermana y yo éramos pequeños y salíamos con ella a la ciudad, nos ataba con una correa a la cintura para no perdernos; cuando salíamos a comer fuera siempre se dejaba convencer de comprarnos un helado por nuestra inagotable insistencia; cuando era aún más pequeño solíamos cocinar juntos el pastel en los cumpleaños. En la adolescencia, las cosas cambiaron y fueron más visibles. Dejé de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, en parte porque yo tenía otros intereses, en parte porque ella trabajaba gran parte del día. Según pasaron los años, mi madre resultó ser una mujer trabajadora y noble, pero también resultó ser una mujer que se abandonó a las circunstancias, contentándose con un trabajo que le consumía el tiempo y la vitalidad y un matrimonio infeliz. Al darme cuenta, sin pretenderlo, dejé de pasar los pocos momentos que podía con ella, dejé de pasar tiempo en casa y, aunque no me gusta reconocerlo, dejé de echarla de menos. Yo solía tener los problemas de un adolescente normal, una hermana preadolescente, unos padres infelices, una mala mente y un mejor amigo eternamente. Y entonces Nichrome murió. Y yo me convertí en un pelele depre.

Por supuesto, fue ella la que levantó la rueda de los loqueros y la empujó hacia mí, haciéndola arrollarme a su paso. Fue como tres meses después de MCEUPD; le preocupaba que ya casi no comiese y mi pérdida de peso, mis malos hábitos de sueño (que pasase todo el día en la cama a pesar de que no podía dormir tantas horas como solía hacerlo), mis ojeras, mi cansancio y mis ganas de hacer nada, la forma en la que me abstraía en mi conciencia como si no hubiese nada a mi alrededor. Excusaba mis cambios de humor -el hecho de que me sentía más irascible y susceptible (aunque aclaro que nunca le demostraba lo enfadado que estaba con ella) y que llorase continuamente-, mi ausentismo en el instituto, pero no toleraba que no hablase con ella; no podía aceptar que yo no pudiese hablar de mí como si fuese una víctima (a pesar de que me comportaba como una, - _y que aún lo hago y esto duele_ ), ni que no quisiese explicarle qué se me pasaba por la cabeza ni que no pudiese hacerlo siquiera. Y no le perdono la poca paciencia que tuvo, la presión que ejercía, como si uno fuese a superar la pérdida de la persona a la que más quiere en el mundo de la noche a la mañana. Porque en menos de un trimestre apareció con el cuento de visitar a un loquero.

Entonces fue cuando empezó a enfadarme aún más la insistente presencia de gente a mi alrededor; me enfadaba que mi madre no se pusiese en mi lugar; me enfadaba que intentase poner remedio a cosas que no comprendía; me enfadaba que se metiese en mis asuntos de esa manera, buscando arreglarme la cabeza cuando no hay nada malo en mí, cuando sólo tengo una mala mente, y me comportaba como mucha gente luego de haber perdido a alguien (y qué alguien); me enfada que continúe intentándolo en vez de solucionar su propia maldita y asquerosa vida. Con lo cual, sobra decir que mi relación con mi madre no ha mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo. No me malinterpretes: comprendo que, como madre, ver a su hijo hecho pedazos por un suceso tan terrible como aquel le haga mucho daño... pero ella no sabe nada. ¡No sabe nada!, y eso en realidad no importa, el jodido problema es que ni siquiera lo intenta; ni siquiera intenta ponerse en la piel de su hijo, al que se supone que quiere (eso no es justo, pero ella tampoco). Y a lo mejor piensas que es mi culpa, que yo tampoco le di opción, que no me abro y le cuento lo que siento, que como madre sólo quiere lo mejor para mí. Deja de pensar, entonces: yo también lo he hecho. Pero no le quita culpa. No creo que se la quite porque _no hace falta que te explique lo que me pasa, mamá, Nichrome se murió mirándome a la cara_ y porque ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad; ni siquiera me dio tiempo de adaptarme para superarlo. ¿Qué esperaba, que en unas semanas asumiese la pérdida, como si se tratase de mi balón balón favorito el cual se me había caído al jardín de algún vecino cabrón que no me lo devolvería? Yo qué sé si creyó que estaba demasiado hundido, ni siquiera me dejó intentarlo.

Cuando el primer loquero, le dije que sólo estaba triste y él me preguntó si creía estar deprimido. Le dije que sí y él me corrigió explicándome que por lo que estaba pasando era algo que ellos denominan 'duelo' (cosa que abarca tanto las ideas como los sentimientos y las actitudes que uno toma cuando pierde a alguien o algo importante para sí, básicamente), y que era normal sentirme triste por la pérdida de un ser querido, que eso no me convertía en un deprimido. No le aclaré que estaba deprimido por las cosas que veía mi mala mente y no por la causa de MCEUPD (ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería ser 'Mi Conversión En Un Pelele Aún Más Depre', pero pasando), prefiriendo dejarle explicarme que algunas personas se deprimían después del duelo, pero que esto dependía de muchas cosas y que no tenía por qué ser mi caso, que no todo el mundo asiste a terapia para superar una pérdida pero que es un gran apoyo y que lo superaríamos. _Ya, como que tú tienes que superar que mi mejor amigo esté muerto_.

* * *

 _Punto cuarto: No tengo ni el valor para ser cobarde  
Ni estoy cansado de llevarme puesto_

Indispensable camarada:

No he vuelto al instituto. Después del recreo del miércoles me escondí en el patio tras esperar a que todo el mundo (o la mayoría, pues siempre había al menos un estudiante fuera de su aula, como era mi caso) se fuese a clase, cerca del potrón de la entrada, esperando a que algún alumno entrase o saliese y dejase la puerta entornada (compadraje en las instituciones de _educación_ obligatoria, se llama) para poder escabullirme e irme al sitio de siempre. Y desde entonces no he vuelto.

Básicamente porque soy un cobarde. Lo sé y lo asumo; antes me sentía culpable y asqueroso, ahora es tan mío que ni me fijo. Si es que no me apetece nada enfrentarme a toda la mierda de mi Hecatome Personal, si es que cada vez que lo pienso se me quita aún más el ánimo. En parte porque en las tres horas que estuve allí dentro tuve dosis suficiente de cichicheos, miradas y demás para abastecerme durante meses. En parte porque los diez minutos que hablé con Ren me quitaron las ganas de volver a verle de por vida.

Y no. Y mierda que no, y mierda, que no.

Se acabó. Se acabó como se acaba siempre, seguro, hasta que él vuelva diciéndome que se esquivocó y que no se portó bien, como ha hecho cada vez que la caga, como ha hecho cada vez que me hace sentir aún más mierda de lo que ya sé que soy. Pero esta vez no puedo -y no es que no quiera porque, mierda, cómo le echaba de menos y cómo le echo de menos ahora-, porque no es bueno para ninguno. Porque ya estoy harto de esto, y sé que él también, aunque diga que de lo que está harto es de mi actitud. Porque esta vez ha dolido de verdad.

Y no es que las veces anteriores no lo hayan hecho; no es que no haya sufrido a lo largo del tiempo que lleva gustándome; no es que no lo pasé mal cuando éramos amigos y empezó a hacerlo; no es que no lo pasé fatal cuando éramos amigos y empecé a querer, más que comerle la boca -y otras cosas-, abrazarle a todas horas y pegarme a él y decirle todas las gilipolleces que pensaba sobre él y que me tenia que tragar junto con el valor; ni que no me hiriesen millones de detalles que crecían entre nosotros, los cuales yo resguardaba con adoración, cuando me daba cuenta de que para Ren no significaban lo mismo que para mí; no es que no me doliese sentir que no era recíproco, ni que no me doliese guardar infundadas esperanzas al darme cuenta de que él sabía lo que yo sentía sin asquearse, ni que no me doliese que las arrancase de raíz cuando su Comprendo; no es que no sintiese que podía morirme de decepción, angustia y rabia cuando dejó de hablarme. Es sólo que esta vez es distinto, porque no ha tenido nada que ver con el hecho de que me enamoré de él, porque esta vez no ha pisoteado cuánto y cómo le quiero (aunque un poco también) sino que me ha pisoteado directamente a mí.

Y lo peor de todo (en todos los aspectos) es que tiene razón. No ha dicho nada que sea mentira, no se ha inventado nada, no ha sido una de las típicas pullas que compartíamos, metiéndonos con defectos insignificantes del otro. Ha sido cruda sinceridad en tono burlón, demostrándome al final que yo no estoy tan equivocado al sentirme patético como él siempre me ha intentado hacer creer.

Pero el hecho de que sea verdad y el hecho de que tenga razón no son hechos suficientes para dejar de evitarle. Al contrario, como dicta mi cobardía crónica. Ni para olvidarlo. Porque aunque yo tenga un autoestima de mierda y el amor propio por los suelos por el simple hecho de que no doy la talla para absolutamente nada, porque nada de esto es para mí, no justifica dejar que me apaleen. Por ese aro no paso.

Es cansino, esto, vivir con uno mismo, todo el tiempo.

Y salgo de casa a las ocho menos cuarto el jueves y el viernes, fingiendo ante mi familia que voy al instituto, cuando en realidad me voy a pasear por el barrio para acabar viendo pasar las horas muertas en nustro escondrijo de siempre, fumando como siempre, los mismos cigarrillos y las mismas substancias de siempre, enrolladas en los mismos papeles, liados por las mismas manos, sintiendo el mismo vacío, pero extrañándole un poco más de lo habitual.

* * *

 _Punto_ _quinto_ _:_ _Que t_ _ragaré veneno hasta hacerme inmune  
(_ _Y que_ _si me a_ _sfixio en el intento_ _digan que_ _fue queriendo_ _)_

Indispensable camarada:

 _Haberse muerto tanto y de tal modo y sostener un nombre todavía._ Básicamente.

¿Sabes?, me da igual lo que digan. Me da igual lo que piensen, todos ellos. No quería matarme.

Me enfanda hablar de esto, porque, aunque me da igual, es frustrante estar solo rodeado de gente que nada entiende.

Cuando estaba en el loquero (que era amplio y diverso, apto para todo y especilizado en nada) conocí a distintos individuos con distintas trabas.

[No me apetece tratar el tema del loquero, y no me refiero a ahora; nunca me apetece hacerlo, y no creo que contigo sea la escepción, aunque quién sabe- supongo que, con el tiempo, nosotros. Así que no esperes más de mí de lo que te voy a dar, te aviso de antemano]

En el programa de Reinserción-A-La-Borrega-Mente (lo genial de escribir esto es que me hago reír hasta a mí mismo con mi genialidad. Volvamos al tema:) había varias actividades en grupo, y una de ellas era la terapia. Cuatro días a la semana (como podrás imaginar, cuando estás internado en un edificio donde te controlan a cada paso que das, no tienes mucho con qué ocuparte más que con lo que te dictan con que ocuparte) se nos agrupaba con gente que padecía aflicciones similares a las de uno, y otros dos días el grupo era más diverso, y te integraban dependiendo de si demostrabas mejorías o no. No hace falta que te cuente a cuántos de esos iba yo, ¿no?

No sé si eso sería terapia de grupo o un grupo de apoyo, ni sé si hay alguna diferencia entre uno y otro. Sólo sé que era frustrante. Tampoco sé si era el único que se sentía así, pero sé que era repulsivo ver cómo nos encerraban en una sala con gente con patrones similares a los de uno, apostillados en sillas, obligados a hablar, a compartir y a entender. No sé si yo me sentía asi porque no era ahí donde yo debía estar, porque mis patrones no eran como los suyos, porque tal vez compartía con ellos las ganas de morirme, pero no las de matarme, o porque, directamente, no me parecía bien enjaular a un montón de trabados de mente en una sala pretendiendo que se entiendan entre sí porque, se supone, son iguales por algo; no sé si era porque yo no quería compartir mis penas o porque me jodía en sobremanera que me tachasen de suicida cuando nadie entendía nada y que me obligasen a relacionarme con otros que, aparentemente -porque tal vez los patrones de alguno de ellos sí eran similares a los míos (en lo de no intentar matarnos), pero ni yo ni ellos nos dijimos nunca nada al respecto-, sí lo eran.

Aquel día era cuatro de enero. Helaba y hacía viento. Caminaba y acabé en el muelle, sin pretenderlo; sólo me di cuenta cuando ya estaba allí.

He de decir que me sacaron del loquero no porque hubiese progresado mucho en la Reinsernción-A-La-Borrega-Mente, sino porque una familia de clase media-baja (realmente esto de clase media-baja y media-alta siempre me ha parecido una majadería -porque es estúpido, porque ni 'media' ni mierdas-, y no utilizo el término para fomentarlo sino para darme a entender, de modo que me hipocritizaré un poco en la intimidad nuestra, siempre y cuando no te confunda y pierdas el hilo de mi mala mente) no puede permitirse pagar un tratamiento estratosféricamente caro, ni yo podía permitirme permitirlo sabiendo que era una estupidez y que no me ayudaría, porque tampoco me podía permitir fallarme a mí mismo dejando que adaptasen mi mala mente para que encajase en la sociedad. Es bastante egoísta, este punto. Pero no es momento de hablar de borregas mentes.

También he de decir que he evolucionado un poco, desde entonces. Una semana después de salir del loquero dejé la medicación, porque no me gustan las pastillas y si tengo que elegir una droga para quedarme grogui y así pretender que no estoy deprimido me quedo con la maría, no con el prozac. Aclaro que no dejé la medicación del todo, sólo la que va con prospecto médico: fumo hierba. Medicinal. No, pero sí. También te hablaré de Mi Recorrido Por El Fume más adelante. Cuando me comenzaron a recetar pastillas se las daba a Ren, porque le gusta meterse mierda, y a veces bebíamos y nos colocábamos como unos gilipollas; fue divertido hasta que la loquera de turno se dio cuenta y se lo contó a mi madre. El caso es que acabé hablándolo con ella y con la loquera, diciéndoles que no me gustaba eso de drogarme con cosas sintéticas (los fertilizantes y demás de la hierba no cuentan, ¿ _capiche_?) y me retiraron esas pastillas por otras a cambio de que pusiese más de mí en las sesiones. Como si me hiciesen un favor, como si lo que no me gustase de las pastillas fuese la marca o los efectos secundarios; se metieron donde les cupo todas las razones por las cuales no sólo no me gustan las pastillas sino tampoco los loqueros, como si la solución fuese cambiarme la cabeza. Me da igual lo que crean, mi mente no funciona mal.

He evolucionado un poco desde entonces, como iba diciendo, más en el último tiempo desde que no consumo antidepresivos. Recuerdo que por aquella época (cuando el cuatro de enero, cuando atidepresivos deformándome mi natural secreción hormonal- aunque quiero aclarar que no creo que lo que ocurrió fuese por culpa de las pastillas) tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Hacía casi un mes que Ren no me hablaba, y la poca alegría que me quedaba había sido lapidada por su silencio. No recuerdo muy bien mis movimientos, no recuerdo del todo cómo acabé en el agua, tampoco. Recuerdo que me atraía la visión de ese líquido oscuro helado. Recuerdo que me sentía insensible, que sólo lloré una vez por Ren después de que me dejase; que me sentía en un estado de tristeza neutro continuo, como si fuese en piloto automático. Es paradójico, eso de 'estado de tristeza neutro contínuo', porque la tristeza no es neutra, déjame explicarme; cuando Nichrome murió -mierda, Horo, no pienses en eso-, me sumí en la peor época de mi depresión. No quería nada con nadie ni con nada (eso no ha cambiado mucho, pero ahora llevo mejor lo de asumirlo), y entonces llegó Ren -no se suponía que esto se iba a centrar en Ren; pensaba contarte mi conato de suicidio. Pero quiero que, antes que nada, desde ya, entiendas que Ren es un factor clave en la historia, tanto desde el punto de partida como en el desarrollo (porque es mi historia y, después y a pesar de todo, estoy enamorado), pero que no fue por él. Es algo que todo el mundo, y sobre todo tú (o tal vez sobre todo él, pero.), debería tener claro: no salté al agua por él. No fue por haberle perdido a él. Estoy convencido de ello; de haber sido las cosas diferentes, de yo haber tenido una borrega mente o una buena mente (aunque aún no estoy del todo seguro de si ésta última existe realmente), de no haber perdido a mi mejor amigo y de no haber estado tan enfadado conmigo mismo, con el mundo y tan harto de todo, el hecho de que él no sólo me rechazase sino que también a partir de entonces me ignorase olímpicamente no me habría hecho acabar así. Nada de esto habría ocurrido. Aunque, cuando lo pienso, es tan subrreal la cantidad de posibilidades que hay dependiendo de cada hecho variable, que probablemente si algo suyo memorable, cualquier cosa suya que significó algo para mí, hubiese sido diferente, yo no le habría amado a él. Y de yo haberle amado y él haberme rechazado y olvidado, le habría llorado hasta secarme y me habría estado triste. Pero no habría acabado saltando del muelle ni internado en un loquero. Perdona las vueltas que doy, pero es mi mente; lo que quiero que entiendas es que Ren sólo fue un factor en la suma completa. Que de haber sido esto por Ren me habría tragado el pote entero de pastillas nada más llegar a casa tras su Comprendo; no habría esperado dos meses para morirme ahogado sin despedirme ni de Petate. Ni de mi hermana. Seguiré hablando de Ren y de los factores que le conforman más adelante-, acentuando su presencia, que siempre había estado por allí pero en la que yo nunca había reparado de forma extraordinaria, acercándose a mí como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, como immantado por el aura depresiva que yo repelía y alentado por mi marginación del resto. Pronto descubrí que era porque él también resultaba hostil y solitario (a pesar de que hacía años que yo sabía de su existencia, nunca había mantenido una conversación de más de un par de oraciones con él ni me interesaba hacerlo, ya que hasta entonces a mí me parecía un niñito bien y formal y nunca me había fijado en los matices que le conforman en su totalidad, más allá de la superficie), y al poco tiempo descubrí también que, a pesar de ello, no le gusta estar solo y que es tan reservado por el miedo al abandono. -Irónico, ¿eh?, que el cabrón que le deja tirado a uno sea el que tiene miedo de ser olvidado.

Ren me alegró la vida. Con su actitud soberbia y su manera agria de expresarse, con sus modales echados a un lado y su mala mente al desnudo, con su humor extraño y de mal gusto y sus ganas de burlarse conmigo del mundo. Me ayudó a

No es momento de hablar de él. Volvamos al muelle.

El 'estado de tristeza neutro contínuo' se da cuando estás tan acostumbrado a estar triste que se convierte en tu estado de ánimo natural, variando más y menos dependiendo de los estímulos externos , pero sin desaparecer nunca del todo. Cuando Ren llegó le pegó una patada en el culo y lo mandó a volar. Cuando Ren se fue, éste volvió incluso más pesado que antes, arrastándome más que nunca por los suelos, sólo desapareciendo cuando me sentía tan rabioso que creía asfixiarme, lo cual me dejaba aún más exhausto.

En estado de tristeza neutro contínuo y sedado por las pastillas llegué al muelle y me paré en la orilla. Y de pronto la visión de aquella agua helando me hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago y ansias. Ahora lo pienso y tal vez fuese por el contraste entre ese mar que se abría frente a mí desde el puerto y yo; tal vez fuese porque _necesitaba_ sentir algo más que lo que sentía a todas horas. Que, de haberlo asumido tanto, ya no sentía nada.

Me quité los zapatos y la chaqueta porque sentí que debía hacerlo, supongo, tampoco lo recuerdo. Y salté, sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo porque era exactamente lo que quería...

Pero después de aquel lapso de atracción, después de zambullirme en el agua oscura y congelada y después de sentir cómo cada poro de mi cuerpo se contraía por el frío, tras unos segundos de éxtasis, satisfacción y realización, volví a quedarme en nada. Volví a sentirme como un autómata. Y no sé cómo explicarlo: mi ropa pesaba, el agua salada me escocía en los ojos, y yo me hundía lentamente y me helaba, sintiéndome inerte en la oscuridad, a pesar de que de piel lo sentía todo. No se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de salir de allí; ni siquiera cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire, ni siquiera cuando el agua me quemó la garganta. No imaginé ningún otro lugar donde quisiese estar. No quería matame, no lo hice por eso.

Ocurría que ese no era un mal lugar, tan lleno y vacío, tan silencioso. Sólo ocurría que solo estaba allí abajo. Sólo ocurría que no había nada mejor para mí arriba.

Pero no. No importa lo que digan, no me importa lo que piensen, todos ellos. No quería matarme.

* * *

 _Y el título completo del Punto tercero son unos versos de Idea Vilariño, quien dice así:_

 _Si ya no puedo más con este fardo  
este fardo sombrío  
que me he echado a la espalda._

 _Y éstos que van conmigo  
y que me escuchan  
se miran y preguntan  
¿De qué fardo nos habla?_

* * *

 _Si os intersa, leedla. Y si alucináis con sus letras, no worries, que nació para hacernos eso._

 _Grrrrrr._


End file.
